Conrad (Video Game)
Conrad is a main character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a bartender at Prescott and the boyfriend of Francine. Although Conrad acts as a voice of reason, his methods of reasoning can be more rash than expected. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Conrad's life before the outbreak began, except that he knew of Javier García's career ban from baseball and had a child. Post-Apocalypse During some point of the apocalypse Conrad, found and joined the Prescott were he served as a Bartender. Its unknown if he met Francine before the apocalypse or met her at some point during the apocalypse. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Conrad is seen in his bar at Prescott playing Poker with Francine. He the notices Javier walk in, recalling the man's ban from baseball. They begin talking, Javier eventually joining in their game of Poker. Regardless of how Javier handles the game, Conrad offers him a drink. Shortly after, Conrad hears a gunshot, drawing his shotgun from the wall and charging into Eli's store, only to find him dead and a girl, Clementine, holding a gun. He orders her to drop it, holding her at gunpoint until Tripp arrives and takes her away. If Javier tries to cover for Clementine, Conrad will insult him for causing a disturbance in his bar. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Conrad appears once more in Prescott making maintenance repairs to the wall. A returning Javier asks him if he had seen Gabe, the man replying he saw him exit the town shortly before. Not long after, Conrad joins Tripp, Javier and Clementine at the top of the wall upon hearing a hostile group approach the gate demanding Javier. Conrad and the others refuse until one member reveals they had captured Francine, trouncing her as a way of convincing them to change their mind. Fearing Francine's life, Conrad begs Javier to go down. Regardless of Javier's choice, Francine is killed, causing Conrad to open fire, prompting the group to attack Prescott. During the attack, Conrad manages to make it to Tripp's van, as does Clementine, the group speeding away from the town as it falls to the New Frontier and a herd of walkers attacks. They drive several miles before stopping to regroup with Javier's family, who also escaped. Conrad stands a distance from the group, privately grieving the loss of Francine. When Javier attempts to console him, he angrily retorts back that Javier was the reason Francine was shot either because he led them to the town or didn't surrender himself to them. (Determinant) His rage growing, he shoves Javier, inadvertently causing Gabe to deter him with a pistol. Conrad, stricken with grief, orders him to do it. However, Tripp talks the boy down, Gabe warning Conrad not to hurt Javier again. Overwhelmed, Conrad collapses against the van in tears. The night passes, Conrad joining the others in their journey to another settlement, Richmond. However, they reach a blockade in the road, deciding to send Eleanor and Kate ahead while Conrad and the others attempt to create a path for their vehicles. Despite trying to do so, a herd of walkers appear, forcing Conrad and the others to flee to the roof of a nearby building. Once there, the group get into a heated argument regarding their situation only to stop when Javier notices someone watching them. Cautious, Conrad draws his shotgun while Javier scouts the other building. However, Javier to cornered by the man, who possesses a gun. Conrad and the others quickly proceed to surround the man, revealed to be called Jesus. Despite the man trying to convince them he meant no harm, Conrad remains wary regardless of whether Javier has Jesus tied up or not. Through Jesus' advice, they proceed through a subway tunnel to reach Richmond. Along the way, Conrad overhears Clementine confessing being a member of the New Frontier to Javier. The group soon encounter walkers, alarming Conrad enough that he fires his shotgun, forcing the group to flee to an abandoned carriage. They make it through, though Conrad secretly stays behind with Javier while Clementine and Gabe hold the door. The door secured, Conrad holds Clementine at gun point, revealing he had heard her and Javier's conversation. Regardless of Javier's action, Conrad takes Gabe hostage in an attempt to persuade Javier to make Clementine their prisoner. If Javier concedes, Conrad lets Gabe go while matching Clementine outside to bargain with the New Frontier. However, If Javier resists, he shoots Conrad clean in the head, killing him. (Determinant) Conrad then regroups with Tripp and Jesus, revealing his plan to use Clementine as a hostage. They traverse through the town, finding Kate abandoned in Tripp's vehicle but Eleanor no where in sight. They soon reach the gates of New Richmond, Conrad forcing Clementine forward to communicate with Max. He remains hostile to the group throughout the debate, refusing to drop his weapon. When the leader, David, comes out, Conrad watches on as Javier recognizes his brother. "Above The Law" Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier. "Thicker Than Water" Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier and was not devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Conrad has killed: *Badger (Determinant) *At least one unnamed member of the New Frontier. *Numerous counts of zombies Death (Ties That Bind - Part 2) Killed By *Javier García Conrad holds Gabriel hostage as a way of convincing Javier to let Clementine be their prisoner. Javier refuses, drawing his gun and shooting Conrad to keep his nephew alive and Clementine free. Death (Above The Law) Killed By *Walkers *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) After making it to the warehouse, Javier manages to get the door open. After everybody gets inside, Conrad makes his way to the door with no weapon to shoot the oncoming walkers, as he is about the crawl in, one of the walkers grabs his legs and drags him back, Tripp attempts to help him but by then it is too late as the walkers begin to devour Conrad. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Conrad to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Conrad can die. Conrad Non-Canon Tunnel.jpg.png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" (Determinant) *"Thicker Than Water" (Determinant) Trivia * Conrad is the first double determinant character in the series. Category:Determinant Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Prescott Category:Depressed